The invention relates to a duplex connector, comprising two fastening devices for receiving two simplex plug-in connectors for forming a duplex plug-in connector.
A duplex connector of the generic type in question is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,425. The duplex connector comprises a plate-shaped element, on the side walls of which two differently designed cylindrical pins are respectively arranged and can be inserted into corresponding holes in a connector housing of a simplex connector. Arranged on the upper side of the plateshaped element is a clip-shaped element, which in the assembled state engages around the latching clips of the simplex plug-in connectors, so that the two latching clips of the simplex plug-in connectors can be simultaneously released by actuation of the clip-shaped element. The simplex plug-in connectors are formed with holes on both sides of their housing, so that each simplex plug-in connector can be arranged on either side of the duplex connector. As a result, it is possible for example for the channels to be subsequently changed over by exchanging or changing the simplex plug-in connectors. Consequently, the duplex connector allows a duplex plug-in connector to be produced from two simplex plug-in connectors. A further advantage is that, when one simplex plug-in connector is defective, only this defective plug-in connector has to be exchanged. The disadvantage of the known duplex connector is the inadequate quality of the mechanical connection and its limited suitability for use.
The invention is therefore based on the technical problem of providing a duplex connector for optical fiber plug-in connectors which can be used universally and realizes an improved mechanical connection between a duplex connector and a plug-in connector.
According to the invention, a duplex connector is provided for optical fiber connectors, comprising two fastening devices for receiving two simplex plug-in connectors for forming a duplex plug-in connector. The fastening devices are designed in such a way that they at least partially enclose the connector housing and/or the kink preventer of a plug-in connector to be received. As a result, the plug-in connector to be received is securely clamped by the fastening device, the clamping forces being distributed around the plug-in housing in a way corresponding to the design of the fastening device. A further advantage of the duplex connector according to the invention is that it does not require any mechanical provisions on the plug-in connector itself As a result, the duplex connector can be used universally for plug-in connectors from various manufacturers.
In a preferred embodiment, the fastening devices are designed as C-shaped receptacles, so that they securely clamp the respective kink preventer in a resilient manner. In this case, the open legs of the C-shaped receptacle are preferably formed with a bevel in order to facilitate the insertion of the plug-in connector.
In a further preferred embodiment, a right-angled receptacle adjoins the C-shaped receptacle in the longitudinal direction of the duplex connector. This right-angled receptacle serves for securely clamping part of the connector housing. Consequently, the plug-in connector is securely clamped by the duplex connector on the kink preventer and the connector housing simultaneously, which brings about a particularly secure mechanical connection.
The right-angled receptacle is preferably essentially of an L-shaped form, the open legs preferably being formed with a bevel. Furthermore, the L-shaped receptacle is formed with a web which protrudes over the upper side of the connector housing.
In a further preferred embodiment, a clipshaped element is arranged on the upper side in such a way that, in the fastened state of the simplex plug-in connectors, it engages over the clips of the latter so that, by actuation of the clip-shaped element, the two clips of the simplex plug-in connectors are actuated simultaneously.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.